vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Forum:Honorarprofessoren
Zunächst einmal großes Lob für Eure Arbeit!!! Die wissenschaftliche Selbstreinigung scheint tatsächlich nur noch so zu funktionieren. Vielleicht sollte man allerdings auch einmal einen genaueren Blick auf die sogenannten Honorarprofessoren werfen, die keine Habilitation geschrieben haben (eigentlich doch wirklich praktisch oder, da kann man dann gleich gar nichts falsch machen und man muss auch gar nicht erst abschreiben) - worin besteht eigentlich deren Leistung im Unterschied zu einem Privatdozenten? Meines Wissens nach hat ein solcher Honorarprofessor an meiner Fakultät noch nicht einmal 4 ganze Doppelstunden eines Seminars im ganzen Jahr, also über 2 Semester, wirklich abgehalten, trotzdem reichte das, um als Honorarprofessor geführt zu werden - allerdings nur im Vorlesungsverzeichnis, ansonsten sucht man den Zusatz Honorar- vor seinem Titel überall vergeblich, übrigens auch an seinem Praxisschild. Vielleich sollte man diesen Personenkreis deshalb einmal auflisten und zwar zusammen mit dem Namen der Universitäten, die für solche Titel sorgen. Nützlich wäre dazu auch eine Erklärung, was man eigentlich unter einem Honorarprofessor, einem "normalen" Professor sowie einem Privatdozenten versteht. Möglicherweise schaffen wir es ja, wenn es nur noch einen Mausklick kostet festzustellen, was für einen Professor man vor sich hat, so langsam, dass jeder der einen entsprechenden Titel führt, vorher dafür auch eine angemessene Arbeit abgeliefert hat. Es würde mich wirklich interessieren wie Ihr darüber denkt. http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Honorarprofessor Kann sein, dass auch der eine oder die andere Honorarprofessor(in) plagiiert hat. Kann auch sein, dass einige davon aus anderen Gründen besser keinen Professorentitel tragen sollten, es kann sogar den sicher seltenen Fall geben, das ein solcher Titel direkt oder indirekt gekauft wurde. Aber Vroniplag ist wohl nicht der richtige Ort, um so etwas aufzudecken. Meistens sind Honorarprofessor(inn)en erfahrene Leute aus der Praxis, die Interesse an Wissenschaft und Unterricht haben und in der Regel - anders als der Titel vielleicht vermuten ließen - kein Geld dafür bekommen, dass sie ihre Freizeit für Unterricht an der Universität opfern.. Manchmal bekommen sie nicht mal Reisekosten erstattet. Oft muss man vier Jahre als Dozent(in) unterrichtet haben, bevor man eine Honorarprofessur bekommt. Und viele Honorarprofessor(innen) schlagen die oft geforderte Brücke zwischen Wissenschaft und Praxis. Natürlich sind viele auch an dem Titel interessiert - einen Titel übrigens, der jede®(m) Grundschullehrer(in) in Franreich zusteht. PlagProf:-) 20:47, 29. Mai 2011 (UTC) Ergänzung: Die Dissertatoin einer Honorarprofessorin wird derzeit auf Vroniplag untersucht. PlagProf:-) 06:36, 30. Mai 2011 (UTC) Noch einmal zur Klarstellung: eine Habilitation, die dann auf Plagiate untersucht werden kann, muss offensichtlich ein Honorarprofessor gar nicht in jedem Fall vorlegen. Genau darin liegt ja offensichtlich die Crux! Außerdem würde in einem speziellem, mir bekannten Fall wirklich ein verdienter Professor eine Brücke zwischen Wissenschaft und Praxis schlagen, wäre der Betreffende mir ja auch wohl gar nicht weiter aufgefallen und ich wäre sicher nicht auf die Idee gekommen, mir dessen wissenschaftliche Arbeit einmal genauer anzuschauen. Dieser spezielle Kollege fiel allerdings derart negativ auf, dass man ehrlich gesagt schon an einen Hochstapler denken mußte: so wurden u.a. frisch gezogene Serumröhrchen vor der versammelten Studentenschaft geschüttelt und außerdem bakterizide mit bakteriostatischen Antibiotika gleichzeitig angewendet ... Jeder Mediziner kann darüber wohl nur den Kopf schütteln. Nun ist mir allerdings auch klar, dass es Wissenschaftler gibt, die mit der Lehre oder der Praxis nicht viel am Hut haben (das sollte aber gerade im Fall einer Brückenfunktion des Honorarprofessors zur Praxis wohl eher nicht der Fall sein), aber als Forscher herausragende Arbeit leisten - damit läßt sich so einiges, aber keineswegs alles entschuldigen. Deshalb wollte ich mir im konkreten Fall die Habilitation einmal näher anschauen, mußte mir dann aber, sehr zu meinen Erstaunen, sagen lassen, dass es eine solche gar nicht gibt. Dafür gab es eine mit summa bewertete Dissertation, die für noch größeres Erstaunen bei mir sorgte, denn die Bewertung ist schlicht nicht nachvollziehbar. Diese reine Literatur-Arbeit stammt übrigens aus einem medizinhistorischen Institut - wie die nun ebenfalls ins Zwielicht geratenen Arbeiten aus Würzburg. Ich bin deshalb der Ansicht, die Universitäten sollten den Titel Honorarprofessor nur noch an Leute vergeben, die auch eine Habilitation geschrieben haben, für alle anderen Profilierten aus der Praxis sollte ein eigener Titel wie etwa die Bezeichnung Privatdozent vergeben werden. Ansonsten ruinieren die Titelträger von politischen oder Beziehungs-Gnaden nämlich irgendwann tatsächlich den guten Ruf all derer, die ihre Titel mit viel Aufwand zu Recht erworben haben. Was mich betrifft haben sich die Universitäten nämlich bereits einen Bärendienst erwiesen: der Respekt vor einem Professor ist seit der obigen Erfahrung jedenfalls für mich nicht mehr der gleiche. ---- Was solls noch? Der Titel "Professor" ist doch ohnehin schon kaputt, seit FH's Honorarprofessoren und nebenamtliche Professoren am Fließband produzieren dürfen. Außerdem gibts 'ne Reihe von Bundesländern, wo der "Professor" von der Regierung (!) als Ehrenbezeichnung (wie das Bundesverdienstkreuz) an Parteigänger verliehen wird, z.B. Baden-Württemberg, Saarland und NRW. Beipiele solcher "Professoren" sind: Peter Hartz und Bernhard Vogel. DocN Sehr geehrte Damen und Herren, eine Habilitation wird aktuell hauptsächlich nur noch in dem Bereich der Medizin angewandt oder verlangt. Das hängt auch mit den verkrusteten Strukturen in der Medizin zusammen. Als Beispiel sei hier der Gehaltsunterschied von normalen Fachärzten zu Chefärzten (Göttern in w.) genannt. Eine Habilitation ist kein zeitgemäßer Nachweis einer Lehrbefähigung und gehört abgeschafft. In den in aller Welt geachteten deutschen Ingenieurswissenschaften gibt es kaum noch Habilitationen. Da Sie, der Threadersteller, ja aus dem Bereich der Medizin zu kommen scheinen, sollten wir über den Dr. med. reden. Bei Wissenschaften ist eine Voraussetzung zur Anfertigung einer Dissertation ein Bestandenes Hochschulstudium. Auch dauert in der Regel eine Promotion 3 Jahre. Daher sollten nur maximal 20 Prozent der Mediziner auch einen Doktorgrad, der ja ein akademischer Grad ist, tragen dürfen. Nachdem in Deutschland die Bachelor und Masterstudiengänge eingeführt wurden, sollten wir auch etwas Sinnvolles aus den US of A übernehmen. Dort bekommt ein Wissenschaftler im Medizinischen Bereich, also jemand der auch Leistung für seinen Promotion brachte hat auch einen echten Doktorgrad. Alle Möchtegern-Mediziner-Doktoren bekommen einen M.D., also einen Doctor of Medicine. Damit einher gibt es auch sehr wenige Dissertationen mit Bearbeitungszeiten von weniger als 12 Monaten. Honorarprofessoren leisten meist gute bis sehr gute Lehrtätigkeiten ab und dazu auch noch auf eigene Kosten. Daher sollten wir den größtenteils im Ausland belächelten deutschen Dr. med. durch den M.D., anstatt hier über Honorarprofessoren herzuziehen.BruderGrimm 13:09, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) 1. Wer in Deutschland eine Professur erlangen möchte, muss dafür realistischerweise eine Habilitation vorweisen, und zwar in allen Fachrichtungen, nicht nur in der Medizin. Die meisten Bundesländer verlangen dafür "Habilitation oder habilitationsäquivalente Leistungen". Es gab mal einen Vorstoß, das abzuschaffen. Der scheiterte aber an der mangelnden Kompetenz des Bundes, diese Voraussetzung per Gesetz zu regeln. 2. Ähnliches gilt auch in einigen Nachabarländern wie Polen, Österreich, Schweiz, Frankreich. Die allermeisten anderen Länder kennen keine derartige formelle Qualifikation. Promotionen werden oft, aber auch nicht überall vorausgesetzt. In vielen Ländern hat man nur dann gute Aussichten auf eine Professur, wenn man neben der Dissertation ein zweites "researched book" vorweisein kann. 3. Die unangenehme Konsequenz für die deutsche Wissenschaft: Deutsche Nachwuchswissenschaftler(innen) werden gerne im Ausland eingestellt. Ausländische Wissenschaftler(innen) haben es wegen fehlender Habilitation oft sehr schwer, an deutschen Universitäten unterzukommen, jedenfalls außerhalb der Naturwissenschaften. Deswegen zählt Deutschland zu den Ländern, die unter dem sogenannten Brain Drain leiden - die meisten anderen sind Entwicklungsländer. 4. In den aktuellen Times The World University Rankings 2010 befinden sich von den besten 100 Universitäten ganze 7 in Ländern, die Habilitationen oder ähnliche Leistungen voraussetzen. Wie alle Rankings sind auch diese nicht unproblematisch - sie bevorzugenUniversitäten in englischsprachigen Ländern, an denen Habilitationen unbekannt sind. Sie belegen aber immerhin, dass in Ländern mit Habilitation nicht besser geforscht wird als in Ländern ohne. 5. Seit der Einführung der Juniorprofessuren gibt es in Deutschland eine Gruppe von hauptberuflich beschäftigten Professor(inn)en, die keine Habilitation vorweisen müssen. Diese Stellen sind allerdings befristet. 6. Habilitierte, die keine planmäßige Professur bekommen, können sich an den meisten Universitäten nach 4-5 Jahren (meist unbezahlter) Lehre und (ebenfalls meist unbezahlter) Forschung in sogenannte außerplanmäßige Professor(inn)en verwandeln lassen. Dafür braucht man also keine Honorarprofessor(inn)en. 7. Mir ist kein sinnvoller Grund ersichtlich, für Honorarprofessor(innen) eine Habilitation zu verlangen. PlagProf:-) 17:32, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Noch ein P.S. zur Medizin. Dort kommt es tatsächlich noch vor, dass man in zwei Monaten eine Dissertation schreiben kann. Von der weiß allerdings jeder, dass sie nur für das "Dr." auf dem Praxisschild taugt, nicht als Visitenkarte für die Wissenschaft. An den meisten Universitäten habilitieren in Medizin absolut mehr Personen als an allen anderen Fakultäten zusammengenommen. So kann man auch ein gewisses Erstaunen verstehen, dass Leute, die nicht habilitiert sind, lehren dürfen. Auf andere Fachrichtungen lässt sich das aber nicht übertragen. PlagProf:-) 20:39, 13. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Mag sein, dass Honorarprofessoren überwiegend durchaus gute Arbeit in der Lehre leisten - leider trifft das aber nicht auf alle zu. Wer keine Habilitation geschrieben hat, sollte dennoch keinen Professorentitel führen, schließlich kann man auch ganz ohne jeden Titel Vorlesungen halten - bei mir war dies sogar ohne einen Doktortitel möglich. Was für einen vernünftigen Grund gibt es also, dass einige Privilegierte nur dafür einen Titel erhalten? Die Abschaffung dieser Praxis hätte zudem den Vorteil, dass sich die Spreu vom Weizen trennt, denn ich glaube da sind wir uns einig, gerade diejenigen denen es nur um den Titel geht, sind sicherlich nicht die Besten in der Lehre. Was spricht also dagegen diesen Titel abzuschaffen? Dafür spricht schon mal, dass man diejenigen dann los wird, denen es nur um den Titel geht, was mit Sicherheit die Lehre eher verbessert ... Außerdem habe ich selbst bei Gesprächen mit Akademikern immer wieder festgestellt, dass viele gar nicht wissen, dass man einen Professorentitel auch ohne eine Habilitation führen kann - jedenfalls wenn man über die entsprechenden Beziehungen verfügt. Ich meine deshalb, dass vor allem die im Rampenlicht stehenden Persönlichkeiten durchaus auf einer für alle im Internet zugänglichen Liste aufgeführt werden sollten, wenn sie keine Habilitation geschrieben haben - quasi als Ersatz für den früher verpflichtenden Zusatzes h.c..